


The Double Date

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Dean a un rendez-vous avec Castiel pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble et Sam pense que c'est une bonne idée de le rendre moins gênant en en faisant un double rendez-vous.Faux.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519149) by [ItsFunnierInEnochian42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFunnierInEnochian42/pseuds/ItsFunnierInEnochian42). 



Dean était dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver le T-shirt qui irait le mieux avec son jean bleu foncé. C'était une idée stupide. Aller à un rendez-vous avec Cas était une idée stupide. Aller à un double rendez-vous était encore plus stupide. Ils n'étaient même pas officiellement en couple. Bon, d'accord, OUI ils étaient ensemble, mais c'était très récent et le monde n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Sam savait, c'était le plus important. Tout comme Dean savait que Sam avait son propre ange. Sérieusement, quel était le problème avec les Winchester et les anges ? Ils étaient tous les deux des hôtes d'archanges, et alors ? Ceci n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, jusqu'à ce que Castiel arrive. Idem pour Sam et Gabe, de ce qu'il savait.

 

Ce n'était pas la partie « rendez-vous » en elle-même qui le dérangeait, s'il était honnête. C'était la partie « Gabriel ».

 

« Dean, allez ! On ne va pas Golden Globes, on va voir un film. Dépêche-toi ! » Entendit-il Sam crier dans le bunker.

 

Il attrapa un T-shirt au hasard dans son placard, le mit et sortit, pour tomber sur Cas. Il avait échangé son style de comptable habituel pour une paire de jeans noire, une chemise bleue et une veste en cuir que Dean reconnut immédiatement comme l'une des siennes. Il était bien rasé, ses cheveux juste assez ébouriffés pour qu'il ait envie de les décoiffer plus. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement silencieux.

 

C'était une idée VRAIMENT stupide.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils conduisirent jusqu'au restaurant où ils avaient une réservation. Ils avaient décidé d'aller tous manger ensemble avant le film, pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'un bon repas, ce qui était la pire des options selon Dean. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de d'endurer les sous-entendus de Gabriel. Il aimait bien le type, mais parfois, il était un emmerdeur de première, principalement quand il pouvait taquiner Dean et Cas sur leur relation. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.

 

Le moment où ils s'assirent, Gabriel commença à faire son petit arrogant vulgaire. « Alors Dean, tu aimes le goût de ton burrito céleste ? En tout cas ton frère adore. »

 

Dean regarda à peine Gabriel, son visage tournant au cramoisi. Il était convaincu que s'il était capable de se taire et de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Gabe, l'ange le laisserait tranquille, au moins pour ce soir.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Winchester, Cas t'a mordu la langue tellement fort hier soir que tu ne peux plus parler ? »

 

« Gabriel, arrête, s'il te plaît. » Dit Castiel à côté de Dean, ses propres joues changeant de couleur.

 

« Ou c'étaient les ailes ? Cas, tu lui as montré tes ailes ? Sammy a eu du mal à se remettre des miennes. »

 

C'était maintenant au tour des joues de Sam de virer au rouge.

 

Le problème c'était que Gabriel ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

 

Les choses étaient devenues assez... intense... la nuit dernière. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morsures, sur beaucoup de parties de leurs corps. Et Cas lui avait montré ses ailes. Dean n'avait jamais senti une chose pareille et il était convaincu que Castiel non plus. La pièce avait été remplie d'une lumière aveuglante lorsqu'il avait passé ses doigts dans les plumes de se ailes, et.. c'était putain d'impressionnant, pour reprendre ses mots.

 

La chambre de Dean était protégée donc personne ne pouvait entrer ou entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur à moins qu'il ne le veuille. Gabriel et Sam n'avaient pas pu entendre ou voir quoique ce soit, mais le fait était que Gabriel étai plutôt bon pour lire les gens. Ou peut-être que Dean était trop transparent ?

 

« Nous avons passé une très bonne nuit et je lui ai montré des parties de mon corps mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Gabriel. » Dit Cas.

 

« D'ACCORD, ça suffit ! » S'exclama Sam. « Je suis affamé, mangeons. Dean tu as vu le cheeseburger ? Il a l'air vraiment bon ! Et ici, sur la deuxième page, les pizzas ont l'air délicieuses aussi ! Vous êtes prêts à commander ? Je suis prêt à commander. »

 

Si le cerveau de Dean n'était pas complètement incapable de s'occuper de cette situation, il aurait ri face à l'inconfort de Sam, mais il était beaucoup trop mal à l'aise lui-même. Il sauta sur l'occasion, jetant à peine un regard en coin au menu avant de répondre.

 

« Yep, totalement prêt à commander. Empiffrons-nous pour qu'on puisse s'en aller. »

 

Les deux frères levèrent leur main au même moment pour montrer à la serveuse qu'ils voulaient commander, impatients de mettre quelque chose dans la bouche de Gabe avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Dean commanda un cheeseburger, Castiel prit un sandwich, et Sam et Gabriel décidèrent de partager une pizza. Ils attendirent leurs plats en silence, Gabriel regardant Dean avec un rictus et tenant la main de Sam sous la table, alors que Dean et Cas se regardaient à peine, se crispants à chaque fois que leurs bras se frôlaient, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gabriel.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ? Le courant passe trop entre vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous toucher sans avoir envie de plaquer l'autre contre la table ? »

 

« Tu es vraiment casse-couille, tu le sais ? » Répondit Dean, énervé.

 

« Oh, je ne sais pas pour moi, mais je suis sûre que Cas va te casser autre chose ce soir. »

 

Ne pouvant plus rester sous le regard de Gabe, Dean s'excuse avant d'aller aux toilettes pour se cacher quelques minutes. Il laissa l'eau froide couler sur ses mains avant de les amener à son visage, essayant de chasser la teinte rosée sur ses joues.

 

C'était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé, avec tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière qui revenaient sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Gabriel. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit, de se détendre, ou il n'en verrait jamais la fin. Comment Sam avait pu s'attacher à ce monstre après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait dépassait Dean. Pour dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

 

Il était sur le point de se retourner et de partir lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se figea, certain que Gabriel allait entrer, mais se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il vit une paire d'yeux bleus dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 

« Hey. » Dit Castiel, incertain. « Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien. »

 

Dean laissa échapper un soupir, se sentant déjà mieux rien qu'avec les petits mots réconfortants de Castiel.

 

« Ouais, je vais bien Cas. Merci. »

 

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'atteindre, Dean. Je le connais. Et je sais qu'il fait ça seulement pour cacher ses propres insécurités. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Dean, perplexe.

 

« S'il te dit tout ça, c'est pour être sûr que tu ne le fais pas avant lui. Il a peur que tu te moques de lui parce qu'il a des sentiments pour ton frère. Ne me demande pas comment tout ça est sensé être logique, je n'en sais rien. C'est comme ça qu'il marche. »

 

Ils se regardèrent un moment, appréciant leur petit moment privé. Cas prit la main de Dean, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant sans effort, et Dean put sentir sa poitrine se gonfler d'amour pour Castiel.

 

« Viens ici. » Dit-il, entraînant Cas vers une des cabines.

 

« Dean, je suis sûr que tu peux utiliser les toilettes tout seul. Tu n'as pas– »

 

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, imbécile, je veux un peu d'intimité. Avec toi. »

 

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans une cabine, fermant la porte, et Dean ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il poussa gentiment Cas contre la porte, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa nuque, l'entraînant dans un baiser tendre mais passionné. Les mains de Castiel commencèrent à explorer le corps de Dean, le rapprochant de lui, avant de le forcer à échanger de place. Il coinça Dean contre la porte, ses baisers de plus en plus intenses à chaque seconde, désirant plus que sa langue, que ses lèvres. Il se déplaça jusqu'à l'oreille de Dean et le mordit juste à l'endroit où sa mâchoire se terminait sous son oreille, faisant gémir Dean.

 

Exactement comme la nuit dernière.

 

Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup ne se fasse entendre juste derrière la tête de Dean.

 

« Hé les tourtereaux, je ne veux pas vous interrompre, ça a l'air super amusant, mais vos plats vont être froids et on va rater le film. Petit frère, on sait tous les deux que tu peux finir avec un claquement de doigt, donc dépêchez-vous. »

 

« Enculé. » Souffla Dean en reconnaissant Gabriel.

 

« Oh ça ne va pas tarder, Dean, mais pas maintenant. Attends au moins la fin du film. Je ne veux pas rater ce Deadpool dont Sam n'arrête pas de parler. Je vous laisse reprendre vos esprits. Si vous n'êtes pas rhabillés et à table dans cinq minutes, je mange ce que vous avez commandé. »

 

Gabriel sortit des toilettes, les laissant tout les deux essoufflés, collés et les mains sur le corps de l'autre. C'était probablement la chose la plus humiliante, se faire attraper par son beau-frère, mais Dean s'en fichait complètement. Il embrassa Cas une dernière fois, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se retirer. Il reçut un petit gémissement en retour qui serait probablement suffisant pour nourrir ses fantasmes les plus fous pour le reste de la soirée.

 

« Allez. Je suis presque sûre qu'il était sérieux sur le fait de manger nos plats, et j'ai faim. On finira ça plus tard, quand ton monstre de frère ne nous tournera pas autour. Mais pour le moment, je veux profiter de cette nuit avec toi. »

 

Cas était dans ses bras, un cheeseburger l'attendait, son frère était là, ils allaient voir un film. Comme des gens normaux. Une vie normale. Et se poser comme ça était un miracle pour un chasseur comme lui. Donc que Gabriel et sa grand bouche aillent se faire voir. Dean était prêt à profiter de chaque moment qu'ils avaient ensemble, peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient être gênants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
